The monitoring of analyte concentration levels in a biological fluid can be an important part of health diagnostics. For example, an analyte sensor (sometimes referred to as a “test strip”) can be employed for monitoring of a patient's blood glucose level as part of diabetes treatment and care. Furthermore, analyte sensors can be used to measure other analytes, such as lactate, keytones, total cholesterol, uric acid, lipids, triglycerides, high density lipoprotein (HDL), low density lipoprotein (LDL), hemoglobin Alc, and the like.
An analyte sensor is used to detect an analyte concentration level in a biological fluid sample such as from a single sample of blood or other interstitial fluid. For example, the biological fluid can be obtained from the patient via a lancet (e.g., by a pinprick or needle). Typically, after a biological fluid sample has been obtained from the patient, such as by the use of a lancet, the biological fluid sample is then transferred to the analyte sensor for measurement of the biological fluid sample's analyte concentration level.
Many conventional analyte sensors are quite large in size and must be handled by the user. However, for ease of use, it is desirable that sensor handling be minimized. Furthermore, it is desirable to reduce the size of such analyte sensor as material cost to produce the analyte sensor can be reduced. However, as analyte sensors are made smaller, handling the analyte sensor becomes more difficult. Moreover, when made smaller, packaging and dispensing the analyte sensor becomes more difficult. Accordingly, there is a need for miniature analyte sensors that are relatively easy to dispense, require little or no handling, and can be packaged in a relatively small volume.